Inspired by music
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: 9 music inspired mini-shots. All music from my playlist. Rob/star, bb/rae, jinx/kf, one-sided bb/terra


Inspired by song

A/N: This was going to be the fourth chappie of "Do you remember" but I turned on my play list and a bunch of tiny one-shots appeared so here they are. Don't know how many there will be, but this is my music that made me write this crazy , fluffy, cute story!

Song 1: Clumsy

Parings: RobStar

Genre: romance

Starfire collapsed onto her bed. She had just experienced the wonderful feeling of butterflies in her digestive organs-all nine of them-when Robin let her remove his mask. his eyes were pools of blue but the skin around then most fascinated her, it was pale from lack of sun but before he had explained this she thought that the skin around his eyes was dying; on er planet pale skin would mean one was either cleaning their pores out or they were dying but on Earth it meant lack of the "tan" (which was something that her species cant do). She had traced her finger around his tan line until he grabbed her hand, and held it in his own. Suddenly BeastBoy called from the bottom of the stairs that diner was ready and the moment was lost. She tried walking over to the door but when she found that doing so resulted in the "trip over air" she just flew to the table. She had her eyes locked on robin's masked one the whole diner then promptly excused herself to her room. "Hey Star. mind if I come in?" That was Robin. Oh no, here we go again.

Song 2: Go Speed racer, go

Parings: None

Genre: Friendship and action

Robin rushed down the near empty streets of Jump City, chasing Johnny Rancid. Johnny was of course laughing in a cocky manner. "whats wrong little bird ? Cant keep up to the big dogs?" He hated Johnny, not only because he was a villain but also because he knew Robin's weaknesses and played on them. Just like the night on the bridge, he knew robin would always take a challenge, especially from Johnny Rancid. Johnny Rancid was know as Robin's third biggest pet peeve-next to the fact that everyone thought he and Slade were alike and how Red X stole the suit-and that is exactly what Johnny wanted "come on kid, test your self! Dont brake yourself. Know when to stop. That bat should've never let you go. Now I gottta train you all by myself." thought Johnny. Yeah, contrary to popular belief, he liked Robin. He just wanted to see if the kid knew his limit, and if he knew how far he could push after that. Johnny thought of Robin as a student and he had to teach him, even if that meant taunting him on the streets of downtown Jump City. That was why Johnny did it. That was why he cared.

Song 3: 6 minutes (Before Disney Era Jonas Brothers)

Parings:Raeast

Genre: romance and Drama

She was beautiful so he always tried to make her laugh. Everyday for his whole titan career since that first day when she had said he was funny he had tried to make her smile that genuine, amused smile for him. she had smiled it right after she stole Mumbo's hat and now he just wanted to see it again but seeing as she always had her face buried in a book it was hard to see any emotion on her face, even after she was able to show her emotions when they defeated Trigon. Now they were at a club that Starfire had dragged them to and he was just hoping that she would be the wallflower they knew she was so he could have an excuse to talk to her. This was different at a 15+ club, they were playing a Jonas Brother song. all the teens had a "WTH" face on as the DJ tried to change the song. He heard it and instantly thought of Raven. His Raven. Even if he only had 3 minutes he would be fine.

Song 4: Aint no Sunshine when shes gone

Parings:Robstar

Genre: Drama and romance

She was gone, off to Tamaran for some official business that she had said she might not ever get back from. Ever. He couldn't think of living without his Star. She was his Sun, the thing he woke up to see. The reason he went out on the tower roof for years. The only reason he stayed in Jump City is because he knew sometime in the future Starfire would pop in and stay long enough to reunite the titans. Then what? No one knew, but when a red light overcame the dark and dusty tower he knew what he had to do. "Titans, together" All the titans fell into line and raced off to see the trouble. Guess who decided to come back, none other then the beautiful Starfire. She had asked the store owner to press the panic button so she could see with her own eyes if Jump City's Team of superheros had really disbanded but was uplifted at the sight of her friends-all of them-together ready to face the evil forces in the city. _Their _City.

Song 5: Love like this

Parings:Jinx/KF

Genre: Romance

Why was she always compelled to save him? She wasn't a hero. She was the leader of the H.I.V.E. Why did she sit in bed with fluttery feelings while holding the newest edition to her... lovely bouquet of exotic flowers that he had given her over the course of, what, three months? Why did she constantly think about him? Oh yeah, it could be because he was basically stalking her. if she burned one of the flowers within a second there would be another of the same species on her bed. Yes he truly was a stalker. Not that she didn't enjoy it... she would have to think about this for a while. So she slipped on her warm PJs and held the newest edition, a black rose, and thought of what he had said when he gave it to her. "Black Rose. Ugly, yet beautiful. Evil, but nice. Dark, yet it could brighten up your day. Just like you Jinxy, that's what it reminds me of." And then he left. The nerve of some guys, compliment her and make her feel special only to leave her in the dust. And believe her, with the young speedster that was quite possible. With his words and her thoughts in her head, she feel asleep. it was a love/hate thing, but she could never find anything else like this so she could live with it.

song 6: Billionaire

parings: none

Genre: humor

"Duuude! look at that Bruce Wanye guy! And his son, man he must have it made." Robin looked at his teamate "Ya know Beast Boy, Im sure being a millionaire isnt all that good. I mean look at all the scandals that have been about him!" Beast Boy looked at his leader with an expression that said 'duh, thats why I want to do better then Bruce Wanye' then he responded "Duh, thats why I want to do better the Bruce Wanye!" thats how good of a detective Robin was. He rolled his eyes. "In fact," beast Boy Started "I wanna be a BILLIONAIRE, soooo freaking baaaaaad" And then Raven kindly threw Beast Boy out the window so we wouldn't have to listen to his singing.

Song 7: Just the way you are

Parings: RobStar of course

Genre: Romance

She sat there looking out at the sunset with her glowing green orbs. her hair waved in the wind looking perfectly. and then the author ended this mini shot cuz she has too many robstar stories.

song 8: Pretty girl rock

pairings:none, just girl musings

Genre: Humor

Fly? yeah these girls were fly, heck some of them were really able to fly. Boys seriously did send the girls fan letters asking them marry them... all. the freakin. time. With all the girls their over protective boyfriends had to threaten some boys for looking-okay, staring- at some inappropriate places. were any people hating cause the titan girls were all popular and beautiful in their own way? she at least thought so. They were always the object of the paparazzi's eye and some girls would turn their noes up when they passed because all the titan girls knew they looked good, in anything. Come to think about it Jealousy and hatred are two ugly traits. She thought about this for a while... that is until she was whopped in the head with a pillow. "You know don't you... this means WAR!" and thus the quarterly titan girl sleepover continued.

Song 9: Love like woe

Parings: BB/Terra I guess hintings of bb/rae

Genre: angst and drama.

They were amazing at first. Beast Boy had loved Terra but she was unreliable and sensitive. He had done everything he could to make her stay but in the end it had just pushed her further. onto the path that led her to Slade. Terra may not have been able to control her powers but they were all so powerful. And beautiful. It drove him mad to see that "Tera" wouldn't remember. She had told him to go away, an her snooty friends had agreed. but if she did start talking to the titans then he wouldn't be able to take it. She had betrayed them, she had given up on her only hope. but if she was to ask to be on the team, he couldn't say "No, you betrayed us them you saved us. But when we found you again you pretended not to remember"no that was not beast boy. He could be safe though, he had helped Raven through Malchior and she had helped him through Terra. They could get through this. Together.

A/N: Well there you go! Some cute stories. may post more in the future! PLEASE REVIEW! 3 bye


End file.
